1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly including a guiding member for facilitating insertion of an electronic component along the guiding member to mate with an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional electrical connector assembly is shown in FIG. 4 to include an electrical connector 4′ and a supporting frame 1′ for establishing an electrical interconnection between an electronic component 2′, such as a hard disk, and a substrate 3′. The electrical connector 4′ is mechanically attached to the supporting frame 1′, which defines a pair of axially guiding legs 11′ spaced apart a distance for facilitating lateral insertion of the hard disk 2′ along the guiding legs 11′ so as to electrically mate with the electrical connector 4′, which is placed around a rear end of the supporting frame 1′. Each of the guiding legs 11′ is provided with a resilient piece 12′ on a lateral surface thereof in order to hold the hard disk 2′ inserted in position by the pair of lateral resilient pieces 12′. Since the supporting frame 1′ and the electrical connector 4′ are two separate elements, manufacturing of the separate electrical connector 4′ and the supporting frame 1′ becomes normally complicated and time consuming. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector assembly to resolve the above-mentioned shortcoming.